Hermione's Choice 2 The Sequel
by Petrificus Totalus
Summary: This is the sequel to Hermione's Choice! Hermione returns back to Hogwarts with all her friends...


Hey there! I've decided to continue my fic: Hermione's Choice. Before you pple read this, you're actually supposed to read the first sequel, Hermione's Choice. Then you'll know what's going on and stuff. Ok, here goes!Please review k? Hope you like it……..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
" Hurry Herm! We're going to be late for the coach!" Emily Malfoy yelled. Hermione dragged her trunk from the boot of the muggle cab onto the pavement.  
  
" Here's the $10 for the ride. Thanks!"Hermione said, handing the cab driver some notes and rushing to the train station.   
  
It was the start of a new term for Hermione's new career as a Hogwarts teacher.It was very busy for her before she had to go to Hogwarts to teach, also because she had to go there because Malfoy was going there too. Hermione married Malfoy so that she could spy on him and collect information for the ministry, and for once, they suspect that Malfoy is up to no good. She was kind of forced into the marriage but what could she do now? She was married to him already and nothing could reverse that. She was depressed over it, but she had managed to get over it, under a false front infront of everybody. Only Harry knew her secret of why she was marrying Malfoy. But she made a new friend, with, of all people, Malfoy's sister, Emily. But she was different from her brother, she never took into account of whether you were a pureblood or muggle born, and she was a good friend to her, and became best friends with her. Looking on the bright side of her 'new life'? well, she'll be seeing all her old friends from her old Hogwarts days like Parvati, Lavender and Neville and also together with her best pals, Harry and Ron, while they were teaching at Hogwarts, that's the only bright side she could see of her new life. But what's done's done, she'll try to make the best of her new life with Malfoy.  
  
Right now, Hermione had to leave for the coach which would send the Hogwarts teachers to the castle a bit earlier than the students, but on the same day. Malfoy was at the coach , helping to load the trunks and baggages onto the back, the coach driver was tending to the horses that would draw the carriage. (the coach was one with horses and all). The coach was hidden behind a brick wall, near the shadows.Hermione rushed to Emily's side, dragging her trunk along with her. Emily had already taken another trolley for her to put her luggage.  
  
" Thanks Em." Hermione said gratefully as she heaved her trunk onto the trolley.  
  
" Don't mention it. I say! This is an extremely nice muggle station! They even have trolleys!The wizarding one near my place doesn't have trolleys…" Emily said, interestedly, taking in all of her surroundings. Hermione smiled. Then she glanced at her watch.  
  
" It's already 7! We better get going."   
  
The both of them took their trolleys and turned to that part of shadowy wall. They stared at it, clueless on what to do next.  
  
" Erm, Em? Did you see how Draco got through?Just now?" Hermione asked her friend, puzzled.  
  
" I just it's the same way how the students get throught right?" Emily replied in a not too sure kind of voice. Hermione tried to get her trolley to go through the wall but the wall was simply rock hard. Both of them stared at the wall.  
  
" Hey? Are you two going through or not?"   
  
Hermione and Emily turned around, and there stood Parvati!  
  
" Hey! How are you doing!" Hermione said excitedly, hugging her friend, " Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Emily, Parvati, Parvati, Emily." Both of them shook hands with smiles.   
  
" So? What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Paravti said, gesturing to the wall.  
  
"Hold on," Hermione said, stopping her, " It's rock hard. Do you know how to open it up?" Parvati looked thoughtful for a while, then smiled, remembering something.  
  
" I think when I spoke to Dumbledore the other day at your wedding dinner, he mentioned something about a mark."  
  
" A mark?" Emily asked, bewilderedly.  
  
" Yes. It should be somewhere around here…" Parvati said, scanning the wall. Soon all three of them were looking around the wall for signs of a mark.  
  
" I found it!It's here, at this corner." Emily said proudly as she pointed to a miniscule engraved Hogwarts Logo at the edge of a brick in the darkest corner of the wall. All of them squinted to see it .  
  
" What do we do now?" Emily asked.   
  
" I think we tap it. I guess…" Parvati answered, drawing out her wand. She lightly tapped the tiny logo and waited. As soon as the wand touched it, the engraved Logo filled with colour and suddenly, Hermione, Emily and Parvati were sucked through the wall! Together with their belongings, they landed on the other side of the wall, on their feet with their trolleys, a little windswept.  
  
" Woa! That was sudden." Emily said, dusting her robes. All of them nodded and there infront of them was a magnificent silver coach, medieval style but certainly huger than the usual, to hold all the teachers in one carriage. The teachers needed a step ladder to get up onto the carriage. Infront of the carriage, there stood 4 huge white horses with wings as tall as a bus! They had been harnessed already and were restless and ready to go. All of them stared in awe at the carriage.  
  
" Hey ladies. Do you want me to help you with your luggage?"  
  
The girls turned around and there stood Malfoy, gesturing towards their trunks. They smiled and nodded. Parvati scowled at him but let him take her baggage. They let Malfoy handle the baggage as they made their way to Dumbledore to let him know they were here.  
  
" Ah! Proffessor Malfoy, Proffessor Patil and Professor Granger, or should I say, Malfoy?" Dumbledore greeted them cheerfully.  
  
" Erm, it's ok Professor Dumbledore, Granger will do just fine." Hermione added quickly.  
  
" Ah, that would be good, I've already got two Malfoys at hand. Maybe it would be a pleasure if one of the Malfoys would change the way we call them so that we can tell which Malfoy we are referring too?" Dumbledore smiled at Emily.  
  
" Erm, Professor Dumbledore, I'll change mine to Professor Jacqueline then.If that's alright?…Jacqueline's my middle name." Emily offered. Dumbledore nodded gladly.  
  
" That would be splendid! Now, I suggest you ladies will take a seat in the carriage. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are already in their seats, admiring the carriage…"  
  
Hermione smiled. Her friends were here already! She hurried to the carriage with her girlfriends and stepped up onto the carriage and opened the door. Inside was beautiful! The ceiling was enchanted to be slightly higher than the carriage ceiling and from there hung magnificent chandeliers. The floor was lined with red velvet and from the carriage windows there hung embriodered tapestries. Cushioned seats lined the sides of the cariage on both ends and a huge long oak table was in the middle and right at the end sat…  
  
" Ron! Harry!" Hermione shouted and Harry looked up and smiled. Ron however, stared at the table and didn't look up. Oh…he's still mad at me about my marriage….Hermione thought sadly as she took a seat next to Harry and Emily and Parvati sat across her, next to Ron.There was an uneasy silence for a while before a excited chatter finally broke out. However, Ron, still stared stonily at the table. When they talked to him, he only answered back if it wasn't Hermione. He remained silent when Hermione talked to him. Hermione sighed and continued to talk to her friends. Suddenly the carriage door opened and in came Malfoy, and the talk stopped abruptly, except a single voice echoed out.  
  
" Hey Drac! Come sit here, with us!" Emily called out excitedly. Malfoy looked over and came and sat next to Hermione.   
  
"Drac? You have a nickname for him?" Parvati questioned Emily.  
  
" Yeah, of course. He's my bro!" Emily said nodding. Parvati's jaw dropped but she closed it quickly. It was a bit tense between Harry and Malfoy but they continued small talk for courteousy.   
  
" Hello Malfoy…"  
  
" What a nice surprise…Potter…"  
  
Hermione quickly started a conversation before both of them would start fighting, which was obvious because of the way they were both glaring at each other.They were busy talking when Lavender and Neville entered. The talk became more chattery after that, and Ron had started talking, not to Hermione but to Neville. Then, someone entered. Clad in black velvet, she entered and smiled mysteriously and sat down next to Lavender. Enerelle….Harry thought. His heart soared when he saw her and a glaze came over his eyes. The last time he met her was at Hermione's wedding dinner.   
  
" Harry? Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione poked Harry and Harry jumped back into reality.  
  
" Huh? What? oh, yeah…I'm fine…" Harry said, drifting to a murmur. Hermione shook her head, Must not have enough sleep last night…guys!… she thought. She thought that everything was going fine when a certain someone entered…  
  
" Hi everyone!" a sickening sweet voice rang out.  
  
" Lemme guess?" Parvati said with a sneer.  
  
" Pansy Parkinson." All of the Hogwarts girls said in unsion as they rolled their eyes. There stood Pansy, clad in this miniscule tight tube top with a extremely short black leather skirt and saunted in with platforms, with her face piled with make-up. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder as she smiled at all the guys, especially Malfoy and scowled at all the girls.   
  
" Look at her, dressed like that! Huh! What is she trying to prove?" Lavender snorted .  
  
" It's not like it makes her look good at all. I mean, doesn't she know that we can all see through that unsuccessul get-up. Sheesshhh…" Parvati sneered.  
  
" What! She's here too? Auurrgghhh! Man! I see her everywhere! At home , she just apparates into our house without even saying she's coming, as if she owns the place. Now, I'm going to see her when I teach too!" Emily grumbled.   
  
" She visits you guys at the mansion? Yikes…" Neville said, " I feel the shivers…"  
  
" Help us…our day is ruined…" Hermione groaned.  
  
" Any day is ruined with her around!" Parvati snorted.  
  
Pansy looked at the seats and was delighted to see that there was an empty seat next to Malfoy! She ran up in a girly rush and sat herself there. Smiling, turned to Malfoy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.Malfoy wore a please-get-her-off-me-this-instance-get-her-off-me-now! Kind of look.  
  
" Draco darling! It's been so long! I've missed youuuu!!!" She said in a girly manner and was about to kiss him when Emily barged in.  
  
" HEY Parkinson. Lay off my brother. He belongs to someone else now. Too bad!" Emily spat.  
  
" Draco's mine you brat."  
  
" Not if you attended the wedding. I remembered giving you an invitation that day and seeing you at the wedding…"  
  
Pansy shot a look of pure hatred at Emily then at Hermione who was sitting on the other side of Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
" I see that the whole Hogwarts gang is here, not that you're smart enough to teach here…" Pansy sneered.  
  
"Hmmm…what are YOU doing here then? I thought Hogwarts only accepted, INTELLIGENT, PRESENTABLE people and people who behaved with CLASS. I wonder?…" Hermione replied sarcasticly. Pansy shot Hermione a glare.  
  
" Don't get all smart-alecky Granger. It's not like you're going get to keep Draco…for long anyway…" Pansy replied with a sly smile, sliding her hand across Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy tried wrestling away 'un-obviously' but she just held on more tightly.  
" Pansy? When are you ever going to stop being such a slut?" Parvati hissed.   
  
"Hold on Parvati, what do you mean by when is she ever going to stop being a slut? She'll never stop! There's so no more hope for her." Lavender said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Stop being such a prat Patil and Lavender, that will be the day, when you stop being such a idiot!" Pansy hissed back, " Besides…Draco is still mine…" she ended with a blissful sigh as she lay her head on top of Draco's shoulder. No sooner as she did that, a spray of fire emitted across the shadows and almost burnt Pansy's arms. Pannsy let go with a shriek and inspected her arms which was smoking a little.  
  
" Woa, pocessive this one." A voice said. In stepped a woman with short cropped brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was a pretty lady, full of alertness, probably the same age as Hermione too, 21. She wore a green emerald robe and walked in with a smile and glared at the whimpering Pansy.  
  
" That was the grossest thing I ever saw. This guy is married already and you're clinging to him and behaving in such a shameless manner. I have only one thing to say to you , sister, get a life." She concluded and sat down next to Pansy who glared at her and pretended to busy herself with her cosmetic mirror and lipstick to hide her utter embarrassment and fury. Everybody grinned at the new person who just stepped in and taught Pansy a lesson.   
  
" Jessica Findelin. Fire Charms are my specialty." She said extending her hand to everyone, and in the other hand, she twirled her smoking wand. One by one, everybody shook her hand and introduced themselves. Soon she was talking with them as if she knew them for years. Pansy sat there without replying with her lips pursed. Soon new people entered and everybody got to know each other. There was Heidi Hopkins, a shy and timid lady who came in as quiet as a mouse. Next was Stanilius Aislingsion who was really outgoing and friendly and then Timothy Terris who taught duelling. They were chatting happily when a couple entered. The minute they entered, Hermione didn't like them. They wore a smirk on their faces and were clad in rich clothing. The couple stared at them in this we-are-more-superior-than-you manner and sat down and talked in quiet voices, without even introducing themselves.  
  
" Those are the Glomaries. Ammelia and Marcus. They are excessively rich and proud. They own the whole of Gringotts bank I heard…" Harry whispered to Hermione, who nodded and looked at them in the corner of her eye. They continued talking, ignoring the Glomaries and were about to rise to ask Dumbledore whether they were leaving yet when the door opened with a bang! There stood this handsome guy with silky blond hair which flopped over his blue eyes. He was well built and he had a fabulous smile plastered on his face.  
  
" Hey there!" He said in this cool, loud voice. He flashed a smile at all the girls. All girls except Hermione and Jessica were already all over him. Especially Pansy which everybody could tell was making him her next target for her boyfriend.  
  
" Oh help us. Not another Lockhart wannabe!" Harry said as he slapped a hand to his forehead. All the guys groaned.  
  
" Hello people! All of us off to Hogwarts to teach? Of course right? Then what? hahaha…what am I saying?" He said with a laugh. All the girls sighed with silly grins and stared at him.   
  
" Yeah what IS he saying…" Stan muttered under his breath.  
  
" Oh please…" Jessica muttered too.  
  
" This guy is CHEE-SY…" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
" My! You people look fantastic this morning! I swear I could pass you girls off as my younger sister who's 18!" He said then flashed a million-dollar smile at Lavender and Parvati who almost collasped with excitement.  
  
" And you look great too erm…er…" Pansy stuttered, not knowing his name.  
  
" Zack Timmerisque, dear."  
  
" Oh, of course….Zack, you look fantastic too…That blue robe really matches your eyes…" Pansy replied in that sickening sweet voice of hers and shot him one of her flirtatious looks. Everyone could tell she was starting another one of her 'projects' again. Paravti, having regained her composure after Zack had commented on her fashion tastes leaned across the table and whispered to Hermione,  
  
"Herm! Isn't Zack a total hottie! He is soooo cute!" Parvati exclaimed in a whisper. Hermione shook her head with an exasperated look.  
  
" Parvati, that's just the outside. That's just the outside…" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Soon everybody was talking again and was interupted by Dumbledore and Mcgonagall who was remaining as Head mistress but not teaching, who came in and smiled at the teachers.  
  
"Welcome back for all the old Hogwarts students and a warm welcome to all new to the school. We are glad that you are here to teach our students the fine art of Wizardry and Witchcraft." Dumbledore started and paused as the teachers applauded, " When we reach the castle, you will be shown to your rooms, there we, will brief you on your duties and give you your timetables and stuff like that. Oh yes, and I'm glad to annouce the house teachers. We have appointed, Professor Hermione Granger as the Gryffindor house teacher, Professor Jessica Findelin for Ravenclaw house, Professor Draco Malfoy for Slytherin House and Stanilius Aislingsion for Hufflepuff house. Oh, the coach is ready, we shall now proceed with the plans and off we go!"  
  
Then, with a jerk, the carriage flew into the air and was drawn across the sky by the 4 huge winged horses on the way to Hogwarts. 


End file.
